Holly Jolly Christmas
by Queen.Violet
Summary: Johnny, Oliver and Enrique set out to buy their captian the perfect Christmas gift...which he may or may not be so fond of. Just a short little story type thing that was meant to be up in time for Christmas. I apologize for the lack of humor in advance.XD


Erm...not much to say here except...uh...Merry Christmas? A little late for that, I think....Happy New Year perhaps? Ah well...it's no use. I've missed them both.

This little drabble/one-shot type thing was supposed to be written in time for Christmas...and it's been sitting in my notebook waiting to be typed for at least a few days. Ah the non-joys of being a procrastinator.

Anyway, it's not as funny or as creative as I wanted. It's not as good as I wanted. It's not as Christmas-y as I wanted. It's more pointless and dull than I wanted. But it does have the Majestics in it, that's gotta count for something, doesn't it? No? *sigh* I tried. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, Wal-Mart, Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer, the song "Holly, Jolly Christmas", or buyuglysweaters .com.

Enjoy!

* * *

Christmas is one of those holidays that's full of traditions—some being more normal and sophisticated than others. The tradition in question is one that has been carried out since the year Enrique turned twelve.

The whole thing had started when he and Johnny had gotten into an argument—he couldn't even remember what it had been about—and Robert had locked them outside for an hour. The next day, they'd formed a temporary truce and vowed to get revenge. They'd done this by going out and buying their captain the ugliest Christmas sweater they could find as a present.

After that, it had become a sort of tradition and somehow Oliver had got in on the fun, too. He'd found the whole thing incredibly funny, and so the next year they brought him along.

This year, they three of them were once again headed out to try and find the perfect sweater. More often then not, their search took them to several different stores, so they'd decided to make a day out of it—which was easier now that they could drive.

As for Robert, there were obviously things he would like better for Christmas, but he was determined to tolerate it because, hey, it got them out of his hair for a day. Not to mention it was the only thing that the three of them did together that they actually enjoyed doing.

* * *

There was only one rule for shopping for the ugliest Christmas sweater: only shop at tacky stores, or those predominantly shopped in by the elderly. The three youngest Majestics were sure to follow this rule. The only other way to get a particularly atrocious sweater was off of buyuglysweaters .com.

This year, the three of them had been lucky. Wal-Mart seemed to have a surplus of hideous, holiday-themed sweaters. Apparently, nobody wanted them...although it's quite hard to imagine why.

They gathered several sweaters and dragged the cart full of hopefuls over to one of the benches littered throughout the store. Their next move would be to divide the sweaters into two piles: maybe, or definitely not. After this was finished, they would pick the winner out of the maybe pile.

"What about this one?" Enrique asked, plucking a sweater from the pile.

"Don we now our gay apparel," Johnny quoted the famous Christmas song, clearly stating that the sweater in question was a definitely not.

"I'm quite fond of this one," Oliver said, he had dug down to the bottom and picked one.

As soon as he saw it, the Scotsman smirked. It was a very dangerous smirk...for Robert anyway. "Perfect."

Enrique laughed. "Do we have a winner?"

This sweater was perhaps one of the most random and crazy ones there—which was of course the reason they picked it. It was red on the right half, and green on the left. It showed Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer with a group of misfit toys. It also lit up and played the song "Holly Jolly Christmas".

"Robert hates that song," Oliver mentioned.

"That just makes it even more perfect," Johnny informed his teammate. He smirked again. "I think he'll like it even more that the one he got last year...let's go pick out wrapping paper."

* * *

:P There you have it. Not a particularly attractive specimen is it? XD It's the best I could do...I'll try better next year, I promise. (New Year's resolution anyone?)

*hits self on head repeatedly* Must write more Robert!!!!!! Goodness me, he hardly shows up at all in my stuff! (Another New Year's resolution anyone?)

I hope you enjoyed it...it was better than the newest Chapter in "Get Your Game Face On", I'll give it that.

Review if you please!! Statistics say that it helps me feel more inclined to write. Although it doesn't help with procrastination....

P.S. I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate) and I hope you have an amazing new year. :D

P.P.S. I don't know if buyuglysweaters .com exists or not...I think it does...I'm not sure. Fanfiction is a fool sometimes. A downright fool. XD


End file.
